The Cartoon Cartoons Show
''The Cartoon Cartoons Show ''is an American animated anthology series that serves as a revival and reintroduction to the Cartoon Network block Cartoon Cartoons. It is hosted by The Powerpuff Girls characters Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, and shows remakes of episodes from classic Cartoon Cartoons shows reanimated in 16:9 widescreen. Other Cartoon Cartoons characters also appear, usually as guest stars. The series premiered on June 17, 2020 on Cartoon Network. Premise The premise of The Cartoon Cartoons Show ''is similar to that of ''The Bugs Bunny Show ''and ''Disney's House of Mouse. Each episode starts with the Powerpuff Girls, the hostesses of the series, giving a warm welcome to the audience and introducing another Cartoon Cartoons ''character as the special guest(s). Three episodes from classic ''Cartoon Cartoons ''series will then be shown (reanimated in the 16:9 aspect ratio), while the wraparounds mainly centered on conversations and/or interactions made between the girls and the special guest(s). Most of the time, the three episodes shown will be random, but sometimes, three remastered episodes from the same show will be shown. Characters The hosts * '''Blossom '(voiced by Cathy Cavadini): The self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls who is also the main hostess of the series. She is usually accompanied by her sisters and co-hostesses, Bubbles and Buttercup. * Bubbles '(voiced by Tara Strong): The cute, bubbly member of the Powerpuff Girls who is also the series' co-hostess. She carries her usual stuffed octopus toy Octi, who also happens to be dressed in a tuxedo just like her and her sisters. * '''Buttercup '(voiced by E.G. Daily): The tough and brash member of the Powerpuff Girls who is also the series' co-hostess. She still shows signs of her tough demeanor, but happens to be slightly nicer and kinder to her sisters than in the 1998 and 2016 Powerpuff Girls ''series. Cartoon Cartoons * '''Dexter '(voiced by Candi Milo): An intellectual kid who has a hidden laboratory in his room. * 'Dee Dee '(voiced by Kat Cressida): Dexter's hyperactive and annoying big sister who always manages to find a way into her brother's lab. * 'Johnny Bravo '(voiced by Jeff Bennett): A muscular blonde who is unsuccessful when it comes to dating women. * 'Cow '(voiced by Charlie Adler): Chicken's annoying, dim-witted bovine sibling. * 'Chicken '(also voiced by Charlie Adler): A slightly cranky yet easy-going chicken. * 'I.M. Weasel '(voiced by Michael Dorn): An illustrious mustelid who is at odds with his primate frenemy, I.R. Baboon. * 'I.R. Baboon '(also voiced by Charlie Adler): A dim-witted baboon whose own idiocy gets in the way of his success. * 'Ed '(voiced by Matt Hill): A tall, buffoonish yellow-skinned teenager who loves chickens and, when it comes to candy, jawbreakers. * 'Edd/Double D '(voiced by Samuel Vincent): A precocious teenager who is quite mature and smart for his age. A running gag on the show is that someone, usually the Powerpuff Girls, keeps referring to him as "Edd", to which he then replies by reminding them to call him "Double D". * 'Eddy '(voiced by Lee Tockar): The shortest of the Eds who is always scheming to scam the cul-de-sac kids out of their money. * 'Mike Mazinsky '(voiced by Nika Futterman): An 11-year old girl who has just moved from Manhattan to a tropical island. * 'Lu '(voiced by Nancy Cartwright): A 10-year-old dim-witted, self-proclaimed princess of the tropical island which is Mike's new home. * 'Og '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A 5-year old genius who has a predisposition to scientific theory and discovery. * 'Courage the Cowardly Dog '(voiced by Marty Grabstein): A pink-furred canine whose own name contradicts what his name implies, although he does have his moments of bravery. Sometimes, he gets an affectionate head or chin rub from Bubbles. * 'Sheep '(voiced by Kevin Seal): A sheep who walks on two legs and communicates through bleating. Just like Courage, a recurring gag in the show is that he gets affectionately rubbed on the head or chin by Bubbles. * 'Otto Osworth '(voiced by Pamela Adlon): An orphan illegally traveling along with Tuddrussel and Larry, taken on board due to their incompetence and his impressive historical knowledge (and for Otto to escape his brutal life at the orphanage). * '''Lawrence "Larry" 3000 (voiced by Mark Hamill): A grumpy robot and the only one on board able to operate the computer. * Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel (voiced by Rob Paulsen): An immature time cop, who possesses all the physical requirements for his job and none the intellectual. * Robot Jones '''(voiced by Bobby Block): A young robot who tries to fit in with human society. * '''Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno (voiced by Benjamin Diskin): The bald leader of Sector V. * Numbuh 2/Hogarth Pennywhistle "Hoagie" Gilligan, Jr. ' '(also voiced by Benjamin Diskin): The corpulent member of Sector V. * Numbuh 3/Kuki Sanban '''(voiced by Lauren Tom): The plucky Japanese-American member of Sector V. * '''Numbuh 4/Wallabee "Wally" Beatles (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): The brash and impulsive hand-to-hand combatant member of Sector V. * Numbuh 5/Abigail "Abby" Lincoln (voiced by Cree Summer): The intelligent, relaxed member of Sector V. * 'The Grim Reaper '(voiced by Greg Eagles): A black-robed skeleton who is forced to be friends with Billy and Mandy. * 'Billy '(voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): An unintelligent and naive boy. * 'Mandy '(voiced by Grey DeLisle): Billy's female, cynical and perpetually-frowning best friend. * 'Hector Con Carne '(voiced by Phil LaMarr): A billionaire Mexican playboy who wants to dominate the world. * 'Major Doctor Ghastly '(also voiced by Grey DeLisle): The lover and mad scientist of Evil Con Carne. * 'Boskov '(voiced by Frank Welker): A Russian circus bear who holds Hector's brain and stomach. * 'General Skarr '(voiced by Armin Shimerman): The cruel and heartless general of Hector Con Carne's paramilitary forces. * 'Stomach '(also voiced by Armin Shimerman): Hector's stomach who is very gassy. Gallery Powerpuff Girls in tuxedos.png|The Powerpuff Girls in their tuxedo attire from the show. The Cartoon Cartoons Show poster.png|Promotional poster. Category:2020 Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Animation anthology series Category:Anthology Category:American animated television series Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls (classic) Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Cow and Chicken Category:I Am Weasel Category:Mike, Lu & Og Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Sheep in the Big City Category:Time Squad Category:Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Evil Con Carne Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover series Category:Aldrine25's Ideas Category:Cartoon Cartoons Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy